


And Forever More ...

by burywrekgemysoul



Category: Bleach, Death Note, Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, OOC, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burywrekgemysoul/pseuds/burywrekgemysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For time is too short, I swear I will love you. I swear I will cherish you, and till the day where I part with my last breath, you'll remain in my heart ... forever. </p><p>Dedicated to Princee_Ace & Xestricn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Forever More ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princee_ace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princee_ace/gifts), [Xestricn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xestricn/gifts).



> Hello and thank you for stumbling across one of my prized works. I originally wrote this -- to hurt -- for Tiffie and I ended up really liking it. As a precaution I do want to warn everyone that yes, I did base this off a plotline I read from a manga. If you ask me what manga, I would not be able to tell you. But I did warn you so no whining. Second off I still love this fic up to this day. Rip Tiffie.

As the seasons change and time passed, the one sacred spot was always visited. Once every year, a young woman would make her way far from the capital city to a hidden area far from her home. An area hidden by the trees not too far from it and though there was no reason for her to continue visiting, she still went every year on one particular day.

_Secretly they met there once every year._

**\---**

The first time was seventeen years ago on March twenty-first. The small child, no younger than nine fled from her house keep’s arms as she violently trashed about stating that she didn’t want to go. Parties, political parties that were all too stuffy and boring were always held in one particular month and it was known that the young princess wasn’t fond of them.

She ran through some bushes weaved her way through a small garden, stumbling here and there before spotting a small pagoda in the inner most garden. She didn’t have much time to think and immediately she dashed towards it, spotting a boy a few years older than her. Without even thinking, she blurted out, “Please hide me!”

The brown haired boy merely raised a brow, contemplating on ignoring her so he could continue to read his book when a young butler also weaved through the bushes the young girl ran through, wheezing slightly as he muttered, “Where did Lady Tiffany go?”

The brown eyed boy glanced at the butler before directing his fingers towards the small brown haired, brown eyed girl and simply stated, “She’s right there.”

The young girl’s face paled and realizing she had been found her cheeks puffed out and her face grew red as she exclaimed, “What the heck! Bully!”

The young boy shrugged as he redirected his attention back to the book, ignoring everything else as the two bickered. Constantly hated, constantly shunned, he was always alone and … was known as a monster. Despite his short fuse, despite how easily angered he was, he tried his best to ignore his urges to pound in someone’s face. He’ll be punished again, thrown into a room and treated for what he was … a monster.

Although, the small girl before him didn’t seem to notice as her butler’s eyes widened just a bit and fear overtook his form. She didn’t notice how his voice shook when he thanked the boy before her. She was intent on staying inside, playing with her dolls. Making a fuss as she thrashed about and insisted that she didn’t have to attend some dull and boring party; feeling angered and trying his best not to snap or attempt to rip out a nearby tree and toss it at the two of them, the young boy bluntly stated, “You’re bothering me, hurry up and return.”

Already frustrated the young girl named Tiffany irritably asked, “And who are you?!”

“I could ask the same of you.” He muttered, his teeth gritting against one another.

Tiffany’s hand extended as her fingers grasped the thin material of his shirt. Then staring into his eyes, she stated, “Tiffany Servilii, I am the Duke’s daughter.” The boy’s eyes trailed to the gold chain hanging loosely around her neck almost immediately he noticed the jewel imbedded within the cross, scoffing he muttered something before deciding to completely ignore the young girl.

Although, without his consent or knowledge he was introduced to the young lady, as her butler said, “He is Shizuo Heiwajima, the son of an Earl who resides in Cinecetta.”

Blinking, Tiffany hummed something before asking, “So then today is your father’s birthday. You should be present as well then.” Her fingers tightened around the material of his shirt and she seemed resolved to bring him along. After all, if she were to fall he should fall as well.

“… I’m the child of a mistress, so it’s best if I’m not there.” Shizuo stated his eyes distant as he tugged on her hand.

Tiffany grew silent and for a moment she said nothing as he struggled to pry her fingers off of his shirt without hurting her. Then, she stated, “Heh? What a stupid and sly reason to skip out.” It was the last time that year that the two of them would meet one another. He felt absolutely humiliated but at the same time he couldn’t help but agree.

\---

A year passed and once more, the young lady was forced into a tight and stuffy dress. She was forced to attend a party, but she found that it wasn’t so bad now. For whatever reason, she liked the attention that everyone would give her once she entered the room, the praises of how beautiful she looked or how all the boys would – more or less forced – shower her in gifts and such. The food wasn’t all that bad either.

“Look, it is Lady Tiffany. She’s cuter than everyone says. You know, I heard that she has lots of marriage proposals.” A lady murmured to another, smiling as Tiffany bowed and smiled cutely at her. It was true; she had lots of marriage proposals. Though it wasn’t in her book to marry some man she didn’t love, she figured that she could end up falling for them sooner or later and so seeing it as a political weapon she sought out the most advantageous partner.

She continued to smile and greet the guests until she noticed a mop of brown hair and a rather familiar form. _It’s that boy from last year._ She thought to herself, giggling slightly as she remembered his sorry excuse from before. Though just when she was about to turn and immerse herself with the party, Shizuo glanced towards her. The moment their eyes met his lips curled upwards and a rather defiant and haughty look was directed towards her as he scoffed softly.

She’d never forget that moment. Something about him angered her, something about him completely irritated her and yet she was so hopelessly attracted to him. Without even realizing it herself, she’d sought him out each year. Once, at least once they’d meet and each and every time she’d learn something more about him.

Stubborn, ill-tempered, violent, and yet he was the sweetest boy she’d ever met. For the next few years she found herself growing more and more fond of him.

\---

At seventeen, Shizuo’s hair was dyed blonde and as always he sat perched up in a tree near the small pagoda in the inner most garden. Over the years, he had grown a bit taller and though there weren’t any outwardly noticeable features other than his hair and height, he hadn’t changed much. He was calmly reading a book when the butler from the house of Servilii approached him, sweat beading off his brow. Cautiously he asked, “Lord Shizuo, do you know where Lady Tiffany is?”

He glanced at the butler idly, haphazardly flipping a page in his book as he grumbled, “No idea.” His eyes continued to scan the words of his book and just as he was about to flip a page, the butler once again spoke.

“This is an impertinent request, but … will you please put some distance between yourself and the lady?” The butler asked, glancing up at Shizuo’s form. His hand stilled and he tried not to show any signs of anger as he stared at his book. “Lord Shizuo,” the butler began, “You’re the ….”

The trees ruffled and the lady of the house appeared her hair slightly longer and her beauty radiant as always. Her lips parted and her brows furrowed in discontent as she exclaimed, “Don’t be so rude, Chocolate!”

The butler’s eyes widened just a bit as Shizuo turned to face her.  Stammering the butler bowed apologetically and murmured, “Excuse my rudeness, Lord Shizuo.”

“It’s not a big deal. It’s a matter of difference between the social standings of a Duke’s daughter and that of a bastard.” Shizuo murmured slumping against the hammock, the hand about to turn the page falling besides him.

Chocolate spoke once more, focusing his attention towards Tiffany as he murmured, “We should head back Lady Tiffany, your father is expecting you soon.”

She was perplexed, confused really. How could anyone take that sort of treatment? How could someone who was so strong stand up to something that degrading. He could’ve beaten him up, flung some sort of tree at him or something of the sort. Her brows furrowed as she leaned against the tree and said, “Sorry.”

Shizuo glanced up at the girl, standing on the branch of the tree his hammock was tied to. His face was expressionless as he merely murmured, “I wasn’t bothered by it.” Truth was, it really did hurt him, it angered him and if he could have his way, he would’ve done something long ago. Focusing his attention to the book once more, he asked, “Weren’t you aiming for some rich prince somewhere or another? Yet you’re here … hiding.”

She grew flustered not sure what to say as she shifted from heel to heel and muttered, “Well, they’re all so boring and compared to them you’re a million times better so …” Although, the moment she realized what she had said, her head snapped in his direction as her cheeks grew bright red. “W-Wait, that isn’t what I meant. Don’t misunderstand me, you! You’re only better than them by a little, a little did’ya hear me?”

Not once did he turn to face her, and though his heart was racing he merely stated, “Why would I? Go back already.”

Silence passed for a few moments before Tiffany huffed out, “I can’t get down.”

“You climbed up didn’t you?”

“… Only if you let me use your head again.” She stated, glancing at him expectantly as his blood began to boil. Angered, Shizuo snapped out, “Then why did you climb up here anyways!?”

Growling he closed his book before shifting to stand and glancing up at her he sighed and said, “Come down, Princess.”

His arms were open and he half expected her to jump. Without a doubt in the world, Tiffany leapt off the branch and into his arms. It was different something she really didn’t expect. Despite his figure, his arms were big and strong and he easily lifted her up. Her cheeks were flushed as her eyes met his, again silence passed between the two until Shizuo said, “You know, you’re heavier than you look.”

Tiffany shoved him away from her and struggled to free herself from his grasp as she exclaimed, “Let me down! Let me down!”

He was taken back really and the strength she put behind each thrust was harder than the last. He found himself stumbling and soon enough he fell off the edge towards a nearby pond. Soaking wet, she found her entire outfit wet but that didn’t matter because his arms were wrapped around her form and she could practically hear and feel his heart thumping rapidly against his chest.

Shizuo shifted, groaning softly before asking, “Are you alright?”

Tiffany nodded and it was almost as if she just realized it as her fingers brushed against the chain of her necklace. “Oh thank goodness it’s alright.”

Shizuo’s eyes shifted towards the cross. She always wore it, no matter what outfit she wore, no matter what occasion it was he always saw her with it. Curious, he asked, “You always wear that. Any reason to it?”

She smiled and her fingers wrapped around the small cross as she said, “Well, it’s my birthstone and the church had already blessed it so.” He seemed defeated with his lips tightly shut and his eyes lowered towards the small cross that hung loosely around her neck. She didn’t say much for a while, fondly playing with the chain and he seemed to snap from his stupor as he offered his jacket for her to dry off on.

Out of the three hundred and sixty-five days she lived, she looked forward to the one day she was able to see Shizuo. Day after day she started to miss him more and more; a stupid and childish desire which she kept to herself. Another year passed and the trees began to change its color as another ball was held for the Lady’s sixteenth birthday. Princes, Lords, Dukes, any eligible bachelor attended the party to ask for the Lady’s hand.

She was the center of attraction and there wasn’t anyone who wouldn’t kill for some time with Lady Tiffany. He stood in the far off corner, dressed in his best suit, his mop of blonde hair sticking out as he glanced around the room. Women gossiped and she was standing there, attracting everyone as usual.

“Did you hear? The Spaniards haven’t been too happy with us. Right now, Lady Tiffany is talking to the Prince of Spain. He’s an attractive boy isn’t he?” She murmured, giggling with her female companion. Shizuo’s eyes trailed to your form and he couldn’t help but notice. He couldn’t help but see how happy she looked, how her eyes shined when he excitedly said something about tomatoes or how he was really interested in Italian culture since he once had a friend who was Italian.

It wasn’t a secret; it wasn’t like he didn’t know. She was meant for much more and he? He was the bastard child of a man who didn’t care about his wealth or what was happening around him. He was a monster, someone people ran away from when he strolled down the streets. He didn’t belong in this world.

His nose was once again buried in another book as he lied in the grassy fields, his hammock somewhere even he didn’t know. A shadow loomed over him and just as he was about to tear his eyes away from his book a voice spoke as a too familiar voice asked, “You’re always reading something, what is it that you’re reading today?”

His hand ran through his muzzled hair as he grumbled, “Some book about two boys and some adventure.”

“An adventure, huh? Have you ever wondered what lies beyond here? Beyond the sea? You know if we explored we could probably find a lot of things and become king and queen together! We’ll rule that new place together!” Tiffany stated, her eyes sparkling as she told Shizuo her idea.

A snort escaped his lips and his lips curled upwards before laughter escaped. “What a stupid idea.” He stated, “Though, it’s not too bad. We could do that.”

“… Are you making fun of me?” Tiffany huffed, cheeks red in embarrassment.

“Not really, I like the idea.” He stated his smile still slightly visible as he ruffled his fingers through her hair. Though his smile disappeared and the hand tangled with her brown locks slowly untangled themselves.

“You should head back now. That prince will get the wrong idea you know.” He looked serious, and it seemed like a distance was put between the two before she shoved him and began to hit him, loudly exclaiming, “I know that! Gosh, can’t you be a bit nicer to me? After all, I can’t freely marry the one I love thanks to political dealings.”

His fingers wrapped around hers as he tried to stop her from doing anything and silence passed before the wind blew. Shizuo awkwardly broke the silence and simply stated, “You’re just angry. Calm down, even if I was a bit nicer, it wouldn’t change the fact that you will marry that prince.”

The hope she hung onto, the feelings of glee she felt when she was around him, the way her heart raced … it all died out. She was hanging to a thin strand of hope, hoping her feelings would be returned … hoping that something more could happen between the two of them.

“I will.” Were the simple words that left her lips as the fingers that held her hand to prevent her from hitting him loosened and fell to his side.

“Are you sad?” A reply was never given and the rest of the year seemed far too long for her to even bear.

_Hey, Shizuo … if I told you, “I loved you” would you abandon everything with me?_

_Would you run away and live with me?_

\---

At eighteen, she was still being courted by the Prince from Spain. Gifts, letters, everything was exchanged and though she was touched she still longed for a word from the one she loved most. Finally, after two years with no word from him, she was able to see Shizuo once more. Though, the moment they met her heart fell and she really couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I got married. About six months ago.” He stated, calm and collected as always. Though she tried not to let it show, though she tried not to cry, she was hurt. She couldn’t understand it, what was he saying? What was happening?

“She’s a daughter from a distant, distant relative a lady such as yourself.”

“Then … where is your wife?”

“She couldn’t make it her today, after all she’s pregnant.” He said his lips set in a thin line, his eyes that were once so warm and gentle towards her cold. Though, her mind couldn’t wrap around it as he approached her, his hand resting atop of her head.

“You too should move on, marry the prince, and start your own family.” His words were gently and though she wanted to fall apart she had to remain strong. He made his way past her and turning she watched as his form slowly retreat.

“Shizuo!” She called, contemplating on a single idea. His form turned and he hummed some sort of response as his eyes met her features, her beautiful delicate features. A slight smile was placed on his face as he waited for her response and he watched as her face lit up and she smiled happily.

**“I wish you happiness.”**

He too smiled before turning and making his way down the empty hallways of her house and once his form disappeared she melted to her feet covering her face as she tried not to cry. A fool, she was a fool. What if she had told him she loved him? What if he too loved her? What would become of them now?

Footsteps echoed down the hallway and without realizing that tears had somehow managed to slip past her eyes she glanced upwards, coming face to face with vibrant green eyes.

“Fusosososososo~.” He chanted, as crouched before her, clapping his hands together and extending them outwards. “I don’t know why you’re crying, princess, but I hope this will cheer you up!” He said his smile radiant as he tilted his head.

Maybe … maybe she was just being too impatient. Holding the confidence that she would never be turned down by any man, expecting for something that wasn’t there … she loved him. She really loved him, but she could move on without him. The Spanish prince held out his hand as he wiped a few tears away and taking it she muttered, “I’m sorry … it was just … someone close bidding me farewell.”

\---

Five years passed since then, a huge wedding was held and she was wedded to the Prince of Spain. An alliance was formed as she became queen of both Spain and Italy. A young girl ran down the halls as she exclaimed, “Mother, mother come here, look!”

Though just as she warned her that she would fall if she were to keep running, she tripped and fell … only to be caught by a gentleman with blonde hair. A new life, a life with love … she loved her husband and her child. Yet, why are these lingering feelings for someone she met so long ago resurfacing?

“It’s been a while … my queen.” He muttered his voice deep and his form taller than she had remembered. Kneeling before her now was the love of her life at once. Though it took quite some time, she had eventually managed to forget the man that once made his way to her heart. Now though … those memories flooded back.

\---

Her marriage was to draw an alliance; a war was never supposed to be and now sitting here with a loving husband and son she never knew that the war was inevitable.

“Enlisted, you said?” Tiffany asked, glancing at the man who looked strikingly similar to the blond haired brown eyed man before her.

“Yes, my queen. You see, we need all the help we can get and … my son insisted so it can’t be helped. He’s about to be dispatched in a week, can you offer a word?”

It couldn’t be helped, it couldn’t be helped. That was what she told herself as he kneeled before her. Her lips parted as she muttered, “Good luck in war.”

Why? Why did she say something of that sort? What was she thinking? Her eyes were set on the man before her before she reached up and unclasped the chain around her neck. “Shizuo, lend me your hand.”

Though it wasn’t much, though were no words, their actions spoke as she placed the golden chain in his hand. “Take this. Please protect the country … and promise to return.” Her hands trembled and her heart raced as he glanced into her brown eyes.

They brightened with a sense of realization before fluttering shut. Once his eyes opened once more he stated, “I promise.”

\---

She made her way down a familiar dirt path as she glanced around the once familiar area. The tree stood strong and tall and the hammock that hung there had leaves piled in it. She glanced up at the tree before deciding to climb it and nodding to herself; she pulled herself up and sat there glancing out into the distance.

“Whoa~ what a nice view.” She muttered to no one other than herself. Crunching of the dirt was heard and her eyes shifted towards that direction as they landed on a familiar form from so long ago.

“You know, I got tired of waiting for you.” She stated, as he made his way towards the tree. Almost bluntly, he asked, “My queen, what are you doing?”

“Its fine you know! No one is here and you don’t have to be so polite and stuff. Come sit next to me.” She insisted patting the spot next to her. He climbed up and perched himself next to her before extending his hand and grumbling, “It’s a bit … well damaged.”

“So then … it served its purpose.”

“Not really. It did save a broken heart.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She chuckled, swinging her feet back and forth. “You know … you wanna hear a story? It’s about you.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, about how you were mean … and cruel … and a liar.” She said, glancing at him accusingly.

He froze and blanched, ruffling the back of his hair as he grumbled, “Is that so? Well it’s in the past now.”

The war … it lasted for a while, four years to be exact and it finally ended this spring. One letter was exchanged between the two of them.

“So, this is what it’s like to surpass the boundary of existence huh?” He asked to no one in particular as he glanced up at the blue, blue sky.

_“Lady Tiffany, right before the war ended … Lord Shizuo was struck by a rifle on the battlefield …”_

_“He died … instantly.”_

Don’t cry, don’t cry. That’s what she told herself, not to cry, not to cry as she sat before him, perched atop the tree. Tears threatened to escape as she glanced out to the sky.

“You know, we still haven’t gone on that adventure yet.” She muttered voice shaking, will weak.

“We haven’t …”

They met secretly once a year. For twenty years she thought of him though they were only together for approximately thirteen days.

“Can I … touch you?”

Silence passed as she glanced up at him and he glanced at her.

“Yeah.”

Her trembling hand extended and slowly she placed her hand against his cheek before burying her face against his chest. It was the last time she’d ever see him, she knew this, she knew it and yet …

“We should part with a smile! Even though you won’t come here again, I’ll still come, next year … the year after ….”

He smiled as he placed the golden necklace around her neck. No words were exchanged for a few and the wind blew as he rested his forehead against hers. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she tried not to sob or do something stupid. Although, her will broke as she blurted out, “I love you, you idiot.”

His lips curled upwards and quietly, he whispered, “It’s almost time.”

He pulled away and just as he was, she yanked on his tie and grumbled, “G-Give me a goodbye kiss.”

He raised a brow, flabbergasted really.  A married woman, asking for a kiss from a dead man; really, he couldn’t help but give into her stubbornness as he lifted her hand. Although, just as he was about to place his lips against it, she muttered about how naïve he was and feeling his anger boil he dropped her hand and slowly leaned in.

As their lips were about to touch, her eyes fluttered shut and it was then that she heard, “I … loved you too.”

Perched upon the tree, she could only silently sit there and stare out into the distance, feeling tears slip down her cheeks.

\---

Since her encounter, a year had passed and her daughter was now eight. As promised, she returned to the area as promised. Glancing around, nothing changed since then. Even now at twenty-six she really couldn’t believe all the memories she held in one particular area. A fond smile touched her lips as her daughter ran up to her, tears streaming down her cheeks as she grumbled, “Mother! That boy is being mean to me!”

With brown hair and brown eyes, he seemed familiar, especially with the book that rested in between his arms. Her smile grew just a bit more as she said, “It’s alright, you should go talk to him~ he’s just teasing you because you’re so cute I bet!”

A year the year after she wondered if he’d think of her up there in heaven … and as the Spaniard’s hand linked with hers she glanced up at the blue, blue sky and thought …

_A year, the year after … and forever more._


	2. Complicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love ... it was such a fickle thing. As fingers flipped the pages of her book and eyes peeked just above the edge of the cover, she couldn't help but wonder ... when did these feelings begin to fester?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! I made a dedication to the two best people in the world and part two is for the one and only Cristen! Yay! I really like this one as well and it's actually three parts and the last one is meant for me but I got super lazy in writing my part. Anyways, once again this is based off a manga. Just so everyone is aware. JUST SO EVERYONE IS AWARE. Enjoy~

School was … a necessity, something that you couldn’t avoid no matter what. It was something she learned to cope with. It was simple really. Every morning she would wake up at five forty-five to prepare and then by six thirty she would grab a bite to eat and head out the door; a simple routine for a simple everyday life. Though lately, lately her life began to change.

Rumors spread throughout the school; a new teacher. Something new was tossed into her life. Something … different, it was strange and foreign, but it wasn’t like it was a huge difference. Still, a frown touched her lips as she strolled through the hallways that used to be all too quiet.

“Did you hear? Supposedly the new librarian was involved in some sort of gang activity before he took up this job.” Some would whisper to another as she passed by. “Yeah, and I hear he’s even been arrested once or twice.” Others would say as they sat around during break. It was annoying and it was something she didn’t care too much about, something she avoided if possible.

Although soon, soon her friends began to talk about him, they began to tell her the rumors she had already heard or tell her how handsome he was. Still, it wasn’t like she was interested; in fact she hardly even cared. All that mattered to Cristen was whether or not she’d gain enough credits to graduate early. Things such as falling in love, dating or having children would be pushed aside. It wasn’t a necessity; it was something that could wait.

So, it surprised her, befuddled her when she came face to face with said librarian one afternoon. Perhaps it was fate, or some cruel joke that god wanted to play on her. He was … indeed handsome. Tall, with short blonde hair that just passed his neck and beautiful blue eyes that captivated her. Like her friends told her, he was someone she’d find attractive … but it still didn’t matter. A relationship between a teacher and student was forbidden.

Though, it was strange to actually meet him, to find him there working earnestly. After all, rumors said that he didn’t care too much for his job, it didn’t matter to him. A strange man, she mused as her blue-green eyes scanned the shelves unaware of the blue ones following her every movement.

Perhaps, he was strange or simply lost all of his common sense, but the blonde haired man couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Something about her, something about the perfume she wore, the way her nose would scrunch up in frustration or the way she would silently fume enchanted him.

Day after day she would return to find materials or books to help with her major and day after day his eyes would always follow her and her alone. Soon, he began to notice all of her quirks, her habits; little things that made his lips curl upwards the slightest bit. He couldn’t help himself; he couldn’t even find the courage to talk to her.

He who risked his life and career for a mere title; he who didn’t care what others said or thought of him … could barely even muster up the courage to talk to a girl. So, he became sly.

\---

She wasn’t sure what to think or what to make of him. Her heart fluttered and her cheeks turned red but she already knew she couldn’t have any sort of relationship with him. Still, it was unfair. The way he leaned over her to help her grab a book, the way his fingers brushed against hers. How his chest was a few inches away from her, the sweet scent of … mango? He was unjust.

Each and every time she returned she found him there as if he was waiting for her arrival and each and every time a scent lingered around him. It was hard to distinguish at times; in fact it was also a bit fishy. Curious she followed the sweet scent through the forest of books only to stumble upon a small room located near the back of the library.

A storage room, one filled with many books that are either too outdated or too worn out. Books that will soon be donated to the less fortune and within the pile of books she spotted him. A small table was placed near the only window and upon that table laid a small kettle. He stood there; leaning against the small table was the librarian that disturbed her very being.

He lifted his head slightly; tearing his eyes away from the words they were scanning to meet hers. Realizing he was caught skipping work, his lips twitched downwards just the slightest bit and he grumbled, “What is it?”

Blunt, brash and to the point, he wasn’t shy to say in the least. On the other hand, she wasn’t sure what she should say. Her eyes scanned the room, though they kept landing on the small kettle and he seemed to notice. A slight smirk dusted his features as he simply poured a second cup conveniently placed there. For whatever reason, it seemed like he anticipated her arrival, like he knew she was coming whether she knew it or not.

A cup was offered and he watched as she graciously accepted it. However, upon taking a sip, his eyes returned to scanning the pages of his book as he stated, “You know, we’re not allowed to have food or drinks in the storage room. Now, it’s complicity.”

He couldn’t help but smile just the slightest bit when he heard a slight cough and the cup of tea was placed on the table. Maybe he was tempting her, maybe he wasn’t. It didn’t ease her worries in the slightest bit, the person who gently disrupted her pace, her everyday life … she wondered if the feelings she felt were real, or if it was merely an attraction.

\---

_“Ah, did you hear? A teacher got fired yesterday. Supposedly, he was caught dating a student.”_

_“Seriously? That’s just … but … isn’t it fine? It’s not like we aren’t adults.”_

It was forbidden, something she knew well enough but still couldn’t find it in her heart to accept. As a university student it shouldn’t matter who she wanted to date or fall in love with. Her life shouldn’t be controlled by the board of the district or the head of the school. It was her life and she was tired of having those around her bound her.

It was because of this that she continued to visit the Librarian; he who gently disturbed her peace, who slowly entered her life on a whim and managed to work his way in. She was charmed by his words and his actions. The way his fingers gently brushed against hers when he helped her out by grabbing a book. The way they would glide through her hair when he tied it up for her seeing as she forgot a hair tie; his sweet and subtle compliments. He was different than what she expected, what she heard … he was unfair and he knew this.

Perhaps it was because she was growing arrogant, to find some reason to be near him despite knowing her standing. She couldn’t help it her heart raced and her cheeks flushed with every action and every word. She hoped it was love, she hoped it was something that would last. So slowly, it became a habit. Every day after class she would quickly make her way down the halls and enter the very deserted library. It was a part of her natural routine to help him sort the books in exchange for the tea they drank together but she became too conscious of him.

The way his body would slightly bump into hers, the way he tucked her bangs behind her ear. His lips, his eyes … everything about him made her weary. How was she supposed to act? He wasn’t a fool, he could tell and seeing this he suggested, “How about we take a break?”

She nodded, finding it hard to speak. Again her eyes followed his every move … when did she become so aware of him? He reached for the can of mango tea, having prepared the hot water and her heart stilled; a ring, specifically one on his ring finger. What was she thinking? What was she doing?

Her lips parted and tears threatened to spill as she muttered, “I … have something I have to do. I’m sorry we’re done for the day.”

She couldn’t cry, she mustn’t cry. It was something she should’ve realized. She grew arrogant. He was a librarian, a teacher … someone who was considered a teacher. She was a student, a mere student. A relationship was forbidden, it was something that would never happen. Still her vision blurred and her chest throbbed. It hurt, it was worst than she expected. She should’ve been more careful.

Her mind raced and her thoughts were too scattered. She could hardly think as he pulled her into his arms and said, “You can’t run. If you wanted to, you could’ve done it a long time ago … so why now? I’ll tell you why, because you heard about the scandal.”

No, no he was wrong. Why? Why did he chase after her? Why did he make her feel this way? It was wrong, he was married … he was married and yet she loved him.

Pushing him away, trying to deny his embrace as the two of them slowly stood.

“They should’ve done it better.” He whispered, his lips pressed dangerously close to her ear before they captured her own in a kiss. Why, why did he chase after her? How … how did he know what she was thinking? What was it about him that drove her insane? As the door to the storage room closed behind the two of them her questions were left unanswered deep within the forest of books.

\---

The front door to the two bedroom apartment slowly creaked opened as Cristen pulled out her keys and dropped her bag inside. Her cheeks were puffed out in annoyance as she came face to face with the blonde man leisurely sitting on the couch with a chocolate bar in between his lips. His eyes tore themselves away from the book in his hands and his head lifted as he greeted, “Welcome back.”

“… I’m home … but before anything didn’t we agree to act like strangers in school!?” Cristen questioned, frustrated. “If people find out we’re married, it’ll cause a huge problem and we might have to divorce!”

Worried, over analyzing things and being extremely cautious; they were the three words that best described his wife. He grinned – something that happened on a rare occurrence – as his arms wrapped around her waist and he rested his head atop of hers.

“Well … you gave up first so … I thought it was fine to give a little push.” He muttered, slightly amused. “Were you troubled?”

Her hands placed themselves firmly on his chest as she tried to push him away. She wasn’t too happy with him and it was rare for her to ever state anything bold but angered she declared, “It did! I completely forgot about it and I fell in love with the same man twice. What’ll you do about this? What if they find out and kick me out of school and fire you?!”

His lips curled upwards. Pulling away, his fingers laced with hers as he stated, “They won’t … so until you graduate … let’s be complicit.”


End file.
